


Pour Some Sugar On Me

by SabstielBowchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel Smut Brigade, M/M, Smut, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:45:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3617016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabstielBowchester/pseuds/SabstielBowchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has something better than work on his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pour Some Sugar On Me

**Author's Note:**

> To get the FULL EXPERIENCE play Def Leppard "Pour some sugar on me"  
> I'd probably put it on repeat!  
> START THE SONG WHEN CAS DOES in the 2nd paragraph.

"I have an idea." Cas looked at Dean who was already sitting in his computer chair.  
"Instead of working until we cry..." He kicked off his shoes and walked over to the CD player on Dean's dresser. He thumbed over the CDs until he found the right one. He laughed to himself. He decided to put it on repeat, just in case. This would be golden.

"What are you doing?" Dean finally spoke up. He was getting nervous, not knowing. He was tapping his fingers on his knees and trying to look around Castiel.

"No peaking!" Cas leaned his shoulder over to where Dean couldn't see the CD he was putting in. He clicked the button a few times then stepped back and turned to face Dean. The music started and Dean immediately recognized the intro. 

"Def Leppard? Good choice." He smiled at Castiel and got up and started to walk to him. Castiel started shaking his head and closed the space between them with one long stride. He poked a finger to Dean's chest and started pushing him backwards. Dean's knees hit the seat and he fell back into the chair.

"No, sir. You sit down. I'm your entertainment." He smirked as Dean wiggled to get comfortable. He looked Cas up and down and swallowed hard. His eyes were already huge. This would be more than golden.

Castiel started to sway the slightest bit to the music. He closed his eyes and let his head fall each direction. His hands fell to his hips where he untucked the white shirt. He rubbed the front of his shirt up over his stomach a few inches. Dean could just barely see those perfect hipbones. He shifted to get a better look then Cas let his shirt fall back down.  
Castiel opened his eyes and looked at Dean. He held eye contact as his hands traced up the front of his shirt. He unbuttoned the top button and moved his hands down to the second. Dean's tongue darted out to wet his lips and Castiel's hand stilled. His hips were still swaying to the music in the background. He loosened his tie then yanked it off with one quick pull. He walked over to Dean and slid it around his neck and pulled him forward. 

He let his lips touch Dean's, but he didn't give him a full kiss. He let the tie go and Dean fell back in the chair. He stepped back a few feet and put his fingers through his belt loops. He started swirling his hips slowly again. His eyes closed, showing he was really enjoying dancing for Dean. He could definitely tell Dean was enjoying it just as much.   
Every few seconds Dean would palm at his crotch and shift in his chair. Castiel opened his eyes and looked to Dean's flushed face. Instead of slowly unbuttoning the rest of his shirt he decided to just rip it open. Buttons flew in each direction, but neither of them cracked a smile. Castiel was still swaying to the music but he held eye contact with Dean.   
Dean's mouth was slightly open, revealing his tongue perched perfectly between his teeth. His chest was rising and falling at a faster rate than normal. His eyes were all over Castiel's moving body. Cas smirked and let the shirt fall around his shoulders then walked over to Dean. 

He turned his back to him and put his hands out for Dean to pull the shirt off. Dean happily obliged then Cas lowered himself to his lap. He leaned back on Dean's chest and started swirling his hips. He could hear the sharp intake of breath in his ear. He felt Dean let out a hot breath that travelled down his neck and over his chest.

Castiel reached his right hand up to cup the back of Dean's head. He turned his face to meet Dean's mouth. It was like they had never kissed, they were each exploring the others mouth. Dean ran his hands up Castiel's bare torso. His thumbs swirled over the hard nubs of his nipples. He swallowed up every muffled groan he drew from Cas.  
Castiel still kept a steady rhythm, swirling his hips in Dean's lap. His fingers were laced in Dean's hair when he felt him slide his hands down his body. Dean rubbed his hands over the crotch of Castiel's pants.

Castiel broke the kiss and let his head fall back. Dean immediately placed his mouth on Castiel's neck, not wanting to be apart from him. Castiel was getting off rhythm now, moving his hips to meet Dean's touch. He could feel Dean growing harder beneath him.  
Dean started unbuttoning Castiel's pants, trying to get a better feel. With that, Castiel stood up and turned to pull Dean up to him. Dean stumbled forward into him, guiding Castiel's back to a wall. He let his nose swirl around Castiel's. Dean's lips traced over his jaw and down to his neck once again.

Castiel hooked his hands in Dean's green, flannel shirt. He raked it back and down his arms and threw it to the side. Dean grabbed the hem of his t-shirt and yanked it up over his head, breaking their kiss for a millisecond. Castiel brought Dean's body closer, feeling the warmth of their bare skin touching.  
Dean let his hands travel back down to Castiel's pants where he pushed them down. Cas shimmied out of them, kicking them to the side along with Dean's shirt. The moment was filled with roaming hands and rushing fingers. Dean grabbed a handful of Castiel's perfect ass and started walking backwards. His knees hit the bed and Cas fell on top of him. 

"I haven't forgot what I'm doing." Castiel smirked then sat up and straddled Dean. He started grinding down onto Dean once again. This song really had him going. Dean grabbed Castiel's hips and started moving with him. The sight of Dean squeezing his eyes shut and drawing his lip into his mouth made Cas's whole body run hot.

Castiel's hands slid down Deans body to the button of his jeans. He slowly popped the button, then leaned down inches from Dean's face. He captured his lips for a short moment then kissed down his jawline. To his neck. His collarbone. He flicked his tongue out over Dean's nipple and received a shallow gasp in return. Dean watched as Castiel made his way down his body, kissing and nipping at all the sensitive areas he knew.

Castiel dipped his tongue into Dean's bellybutton and flicked his eyes up to catch Dean's hooded gaze. He held the eye contact while he stuck the cold, metal zipper between his teeth and pulled it down. Seeing Dean lose control almost ruined the rest of his dance. Cas would be fine with just stopping all of this, yanking Dean's pants off and taking him.  
But he could tell Dean loved the teasing. And who didn't love foreplay? He grabbed Dean's pants and pulled them off as he got off of the bed. Dean sat up and pressed his lips to Castiel's stomach. Cas ran his fingers through Dean's sweaty hair.

Dean kissed down to Cas' hips, slowly raking his briefs down and off. Dean looked up to Cas through his lashes before taking him in his mouth. Cas let his head fall back and took in a sharp breath. Dean swirled his tongue around, the way Cas liked. He let his fingers find Castiel's waiting hole. He slowly slid one in, letting Castiel get used to it. After a few pumps, he added another, slowly. He wanted this done but he wanted Castiel comfortable, too.

Little moans were escaping Castiel with each crook Dean's fingers made. After a few moments, Castiel couldn't take the wait any longer.  
"Dean--ungh-- I need you." He said it through gritted teeth. And with that Dean was pulling Castiel down on the bed with him. He kicked his underwear off and let them join Castiel's on the floor.

Castiel came to rest on Dean's lap. They kissed for a moment. It was rushed this time, like neither of them could wait a second longer. Castiel broke the kiss for a much needed breath. He looked into Dean's eyes, which weren't their normal color. They were consumed by lust, having Castiel here. Like this.

"Ready?" Dean whispered breathlessly.

Castiel could do nothing more than shake his head and give another kiss. He sat up for a moment while Dean got situated. He kissed down Castiel's shoulder, tasting the beads of sweat that had collected on his collarbone.

He slowly descended taking Dean in just a little at a time. He needed time to adjust to the size. When he was finally sat flat on Dean's lap, he started moving. Slowly at first. The sounds they were making sounded like part of the song.

When Dean could tell Cas was ready, he grabbed his hips and started slowly thrusting his hips. Meeting Cas, thrust for thrust. The music was intensifying, causing them to do the same. It was like a competition now. Every chord made Dean go harder. Every chorus made him go faster. They were, no doubt, ending this night hot and sticky from their head to their feet.

Castiel leaned down to press his lips to Dean's. Every groan the escaped Castiel's mouth went stargiht into Dean's. Dean could tell Cas was close. He was getting more aggressive with every thrust. Dean took no mercy on him. He started moving faster harder, getting close himself.

Castiel gripped Dean's shoulders tight and let out a hushed "Yes".  
"Oh-- Dean--" He managed to get two words out before he was cumming all over Dean's stomach. He let out a long groan and released his grip to grab onto Dean's thighs, steadying himself. Seeing the man lose control had Dean following shortly after. 

As they were coming down from their high, Cas lay on Dean's chest. He was tracing his fingers over the handprint he had left on Dean's shoulder.  
"It'll go away, soon." Dean laughed at a slightly concerned Cas.

"Joe Elliot ain't got nothing on you!" Dean laughed as the song came to an end again. Castiel chuckled and sat his chin on his folded hands. 

"Next time, we choose from my collection." He smiled up at a very concerned Dean.  
"Don't worry. It'll be even better." He winked at Dean and laid his head back down on the hunter's chest.


End file.
